


Anon Request: "You think you're funny?"

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flustered Skell, Pick-Up Lines, Teasing, Verbal teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Anonymous: For the four word prompt, how about any of these? "Just stay with me", "You think you're funny?", or "You're a terrible cook." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>[[ AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING IN A PROMPT, THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Sorry it took me so long to get up. ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Request: "You think you're funny?"

“You think you’re funny?” A long, broken snort tore from a certain skeleton as he hid, crouched behind the back of the sectional sofa, a bony hand covering his mouth to try and stifle any noise. He failed. For standing just on the other side of the sofa was his girlfriend, her auburn hair frizzy and wild, eyes narrowed into dangerous green slits, cheeks puffed and crimson with an adorable flush. And fuck, if she wasn’t just the most precious human he’d ever laid eyes on, even when she was angry… He particularly liked the way she laid her hands on her hips, like she was about to scold a child. Her soul was hammering wildly inside her chest, sending little tendrils of mint green aura outward from her body, seeking, searching.

“C’mon babe, I was just teasin’ ya…” he muttered quietly, attempting at keeping the laughter from his voice. He failed, yet again. She whirled toward him, the freckles on her cheeks blurring as the skin reddened even further. He hadn’t been teasing, not really, but telling her such wouldn’t help his situation any. His hands were held out in front of him in a placating gesture and, for a moment, she paused.

“Well, it isn’t nice to tease…” she murmured, staring down at her feet, hands gripping at the hem of her sweater and tugging on it. He raised a browbone at this, then furrowed them as he began to feel the slightest bit guilty. …though he wasn’t entirely sure why. All he’d done was use a few crappy pick-up lines.

“That sweater looks good on you, babe,” he’d commented, delighting in the way that her expression brightened and her soul fluttered gleefully. “…but it’d look even better on my bedroom floor.”

He hadn’t meant to laugh, really. Her expression was just so drastic and startled that it just sorta…came out. Then she got flustered and angry, and he couldn’t help himself. Her face was just so cute that he wound up laughing a little more, and he’d fired off a few more terrible one-liners at her expense. But he hadn’t meant to truly upset her, by any means! Frowning now, he stood and hopped over the back of the couch. “Hey, look, ‘m sor–”

His words died in a throat he didn’t have as he suddenly found himself face to face with Lena. …Though, she was taller than him, so face-to-chest was far more accurate. He was right around the eye-level to see her collarbones, and how gently they swept from her shoulders down to the crest of her sternum, and…her breasts, hidden so modestly behind the thick material of her sweater, but not very well. Speaking objectively, they were larger than most humans he saw, and she often complained about finding clothes that fit…well, he could see why. The gentle curve of them was enticing to the eye, and he found himself staring for far longer than he might’ve preferred. A soft sigh escaped the human, and his eyelights shot up to her face, face flushing as he feared that he’d been caught staring. Her eyes were half-lidded, and if he didn’t know better, he might’ve thought that their color was a tad darker now, as though they were shrouded with some unreadable emotion. Her soul, too, was a bit darker, but its color was also more rich, less diluted, more focused, and his own soul fluttered nervously in his chest at the intensity of the aura she was giving off.

“Don’t tease me, Sans.” The way her voice had dropped down a bit in pitch, just a bit, sent his soul thrumming wildly against his ribs. It was so soft, just above a whisper, and he’d never heard her voice sound like that before.

He suddenly wanted to know what else her voice could sound like.

His breath caught slightly when he felt one of her arms slide around his neck and her other hand raised to trail gently along the base of his skull.

“B-babe…?” he stammered, a nervous grin tugging up at the corners of his mouth. Her expression was blank, save for those eyes that continued to stare into his. Then she was leaning forward and, if he had a heart, it would’ve stopped, he was certain, as he felt her lips brush against the side of his skull, where his ear would’ve been if he had them.

“…I forgive you, this time,” she whispered, her breath little more than warm puffs of air against the side of his jaw, and he barely concealed a shiver. Then she pulled away, giving him a smile and saying something about going to take a shower. He might’ve misheard. Honestly, he was having a hard time hearing anything over the buzz of magic in his bones ‘What was that?!’ He stood, rooted to the spot, as though his slippers were permanently attached to the carpet, his mind reeling. Just then…was she attempting to tease him? His soul shuddered at the thought, and he chuckled, hands shoving deeply into his pockets.

‘You think you’re funny?’ He was going to get her back for that, somehow.


End file.
